Caught By A Hook
by YahooSounding
Summary: Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn plan to spend a nice day doing their usual activities! Unfortunately for them, a strange stalker has arrived to kidnap each of them... whoever is doing all this trouble to catch them? All I can say is, whoever they are, they seem to be some kind of pervert.


This was a request from a friend of mine, who was pretty interested to see what would happen in this interesting scenario. Just to be clear, the rating for this is a T rating, but if this teeters on a more edgier rating, let me know and I'll change it. Anyway, here's the story!

* * *

Royal Woods, Michigan, a nice little town where people usually do normal activities, but there is one particular family that is pretty big... so big in fact, you would even wonder how a family like that grew big in the first place. But at the moment, it didn't matter for four of the girls in that family... the cute blonde with the nice attitude, Leni Loud, the rocker girl with a cool attitude, Luna Loud, the joker girl with the funny attitude, Luan Loud, and last, but certainly not least, the athletic girl with the cocky attitude, Lynn Loud Jr. For the time being, they were the only four girls inside the house known as the Loud House, as their parents took their eldest sister, only brother and other siblings out for a little time in the sun.

"Well, girls, we're all alone in the house!" Luna smiled a bit as she started to tune her guitar.

"Yeah! Tell me about it!" Lynn smirked. "We never get quality time alone in the house together!"

"With Mom, Dad, Lincoln and the others out on their field trip, and Lori going out to the college institution for the weekend, it's just good to kick back... and... relax..." Luan sighed as she nestled down on the couch.

"Like, totes, you guys!" Leni sighed. "I don't know about the rest of you, but there's, like, a big shopping event at the mall that I simply cannot miss!"

"At least you have quite the day ahead of you! You could say you're 'MALL' filled up!" Luan chuckled. "Get it?"

"Well, I have a little date with a basketball and a hoop in the backyard! I need to practice my skills for the team auditions for school, and I don't want to be not warmed up." Lynn explained as she pulled out a basketball and spun it around with her finger.

"And I have to attend to a children's birthday party at this address!" Luan said as she held up her suitcase. "Seems I got a pretty interesting one here! I think I'll try the comedy stylings of the physical style!"

"Guess I have the house to myself then. I'll be rocking out all day!" Luna gave a smirk. "So, I guess if we all got plans for today, we have no reason to not do them!"

"Agreed!" Lynn said. "How about we meet up back here later on? Mom said she left enough money for us to order pizza!"

"MMMM..." The girls gave a grin as they started to nod.

"Like, I'm down for a pizza night! So, meet back here in three hours?" Leni offered.

"Good enough for me!" Luna nodded.

"Then let's go and seize the day!" Luan said as the four girls started to separate, with Luan and Leni going outside, and Lynn and Luna going their separate ways from inside the house.

Little did any of these girls realize was that at this moment, they were being spied on by someone, holding binoculars and giving a smirk to themselves. "So... looks like I got my targets all set and ready... now I just need to catch them when their guard is down!"

* * *

Over at the mall, Leni was happily humming to herself as she was walking around the clothing department.

"So many new outfits to choose, so many to wear..." Leni gave a smile as she sighed with content. "But the real question is... which one should I wear?"

Leni paused as she walked around, unaware that a stalker was following her, holding something in his hands as he followed her from a distance. This stalker was pretty fortunate that nobody else was around right now, not even the workers, but this person didn't care, as long as that person had the target he was after, there was no way to miss.

Leni paused as she examined each of clothes being hung around as she looked a little giddy with excitement. "Oh! There's a good one!"

And just like that, having spotted a nice pair of sandals near the bottom, she bent down to pick them up, giving the stalker a nice view of her panties, which were a light green with blue hearts on them. The stalker smirked at the sight as he readied his weapon.

Leni examined the sandals from top to bottom as she gave a smile. "Oh, these seem way fashionable than my old ones! Maybe I can buy them! I'm sure Mom won't mind a few bucks off her account."

But before Leni could get herself up, she found her panties being tugged. "Huh?"

Leni turned around and noticed that a fishing hook had managed to snag her panties. But before she could question this odd formality, she found herself being pulled away by the fishing hook, causing her to let out a yelp as she got dragged to where her stalker was.

Before she could turn around to see who had hooked her, the stalker immediately put a cloth over her mouth and nose as she smelled what seemed to be chlorofoam on the cloth. She groaned as she passed out, causing her to go unconscious. The stalker grinned to himself as he took Leni's face.

"Dear, sweet Leni. So naive, yet so beautiful... I could easily kiss you right now..." The stalker said as he leaned over and carried her. "...but for now, you have to come with me..."

With that all said and done, the stalker carried Leni out of the clothing department and out of the mall, with his suitcase in one hand and Leni's body in another. Fortunately for the stalker, Leni's body was pretty light as he started carrying her to the intended destination.

 _One down... three more left to go..._

* * *

And I'll end this for now. Again, this is a request for someone, so try to take it lightly. Or don't, if you prefer. Either way, what's coming up next for the other girls is bound to be pretty interesting! Until next time!


End file.
